In the use of rigid foam material, e.g., expanded polystyrene, it is often necessary to cut small diameter holes in the foam. For example, in the manufacture of leaf cutter bee nest blocks, it is necessary to form hundreds of small holes through each block. This is conventionally done using a twist drill, which cuts chips from the foam body, followed by an air blast to remove chips of foam from the hole. A reamer is then used to finish the hole then the hole is cleaned out using another air blast.